


Folk Remedy

by foxinthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to an upcoming test question eludes Hermione, but the answer might just be too close for her to see; Ron knows it, but offering it is... awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folk Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

  


  


  


Folk Remedy

Harry Potter fanfiction

by Fox in the Stars, 2005

 

Ron didn't know why Hermione even bothered studying in the common room anymore. Fred and George and their friends were creating an uproar as usual. Tonight it resulted from Lee Jordan's placement of a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes advertisement in the school newspaper he edited, but in any case they'd have found an excuse. At least tonight their hijinks hadn't involved any vomiting. Yet.

But there Hermione was, with an even larger pile of textbooks than usual crowding the table where she had settled in. Her occasional cries of frustration kept distracting Ron from his chess game with Dean.

 _Why doesn't she just go up to the dorm?_ he wondered as he moved one of his family's loyal old chessmen.

Dean had hand-painted his set himself; it was a match for Ron's as far as faithfulness, but Dean always took longer pondering his moves. As he settled his chin on his hand to think, Ron took a handful of pumpkin-butter popcorn from the bowl they were snacking on and leaned back in his chair.

He was just about to pop it into his mouth when he realised that one of the pieces felt strange, and he looked more closely. A Canary Creme was hidden in the popcorn. "You!" He picked it out and threw it across the room at whichever of the twins he thought he could hit.

The candy bounced off George's shoulder and went flying. "We almost had you!"

" **That's IT! I've HAD IT!** " Hermione slammed her book down on the table.

Ron whipped around to look, but as it turned out, she wasn't upset about the noise. "I am going to write to these publishers and complain!" she declared.

"Why? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape specifically said that 'both' remedies for the Draught of Living Death would be on the test, and none of these books describe more than one!" she ranted. "I found about soaking stingberries and black peppercorns in Dragon Liver Oil for three full moons, but that's all! This one mentions 'the folk remedy' and says it works, but then it **doesn't say what it is!** It's ridiculous!"

"Well why should they bother saying that? Everybody knows," Ron said.

A moment later he realised his mistake as Hermione locked eyes with him, her glare flashing fire at the suggestion that 'everybody' knew something she couldn't figure out. Fred and George's chorused "Oooh-h-h-h…" served to point out the danger more.

"What do you mean 'everybody knows'?"

"I just thought everybody knew," he said. "How you bring somebody out of a Living Death sleep, I thought Muggles even heard of that..." Her face only darkened as he spoke.

"You're digging yourself in deeper, Ronniekins," Fred warned.

"Why don't you tell her?" George suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah," Lee concurred. "You'll never get a setup like this again!"

Ron felt himself turning red. "Shut up!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Hermione demanded.

He blushed deeper as the twins and their friends and even Dean laughed. "Well, I— ah—"

"Oh, forget it!" she snapped, slamming another book. "If 'everybody knows,' then I'll just go ask a teacher!" With that she stormed off and out the portrait-hole.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron leapt up so suddenly that he upset the chessboard and dashed after her, getting to the portrait of the Fat Lady just in time to catch it before it closed. He chased Hermione down the hallway and called after her, but only when he caught up enough to grab her shoulder—"Wait a second!"—did she turn around.

"What?"

"Uh…" Ron stared at her for a long moment; she stared back with hot, questioning eyes. At last he lifted his hand to his face and kissed his fingers, then clapped them lightly onto her cheek.

Her eyes opened wider in bewilderment, then wider still at the realisation: the folktale remedy for that deep sleep, which even Muggles were told about as children… "Ohhh!"

"Blimey, Ron!"

The two of them turned around to see Fred and George leaning out the portrait hole, watching them.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"You didn't even have the nerve to really kiss her?"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped. "You weren't supposed to be—!"

"Oops, Ronnie, she's getting away!"

Ron whipped around; Hermione was again hurrying down the hall, this time with her hands to her face. "Hermione, wait!" he called, and ran after her.

 

Finite Narratium

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing that this takes place on some random evening in Year 5. A friend, upon reading, asked where Harry was, and I made the excuse that he was in private lessons with Snape.
> 
> Earlier drafts got several comments about this story possibly being continued. I'm very glad it fascinated people, but I myself intend it to be a "moment" piece and consider it complete. If anyone wants to write a continuation of it, they may do so with my blessing, but I don't plan to do one myself.
> 
> Also want to explain a little Ron's "indirect kiss," why I thought that was what he'd do. He was too shy to actually kiss Hermione, but also felt too embarassed saying the words "kiss of true love," so we get this awkward but sweet gesture. And it might be a good thing, too. If he'd just told her the answer, Hermione's brain may well have skipped right past the romantic implication, and with the mood she was in, I don't think she'd have taken so kindly to a real kiss.


End file.
